hi_puppiesfandomcom-20200214-history
Spaniel Collector (supposed hacker player)
First time's remark Spaniel Collector,who's first name was "New Hacker",is, in my point of view, a proper hacker.She started playing,or at least made herself remarkable around christmas,when she did her first hacking on Unloved Lady's main account,which was lvl7 VIP. The Super rare Spaniel she stole He hacked her because she was the only player on the whole game to have a proper 100% spaniel,the origin of all spaniels on the game, called Lady(she kept that name for that pup,as with all those she stole) which she had actually got by buying a lotta bones,which was stated at the announcement board ar the toppa the game, which was only reused at the Chinese New year's event, though ChaptercheatsSearch "Hi Puppies Chaptercheats" for more information. sources show that some past event has given that kinda rewards,and so probably used the announcement thingy to say them. No link whatsoeves but still interesting...I think...but judge so for yourselves ↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙↙ ➡ I also have questions on what the Notifications announcement part is for,since the top announcements were never stated there,and you can't put a message in it...so perhaps that problem was just a big glitch... What she did with what was left of the acc She also stole all her other pups on that acc,took everything and deleted the rest. Except her spaniels,she also stole all her bull pups,which were rare then.She put them on another acc,also called New Hacker,but a male one,then sold them using the bones you get when you start the game. I suppose she converted what she gained from the bulls to her main acc,though I have no proof,since so many people visited her then. She changed Unloved Lady's name to Unloved Fucker,and her photo of herself to some redish-black photo of what seemed to be hell,with a humanish silhouette in the middle,though I can't be sure because,even if I took photos,it's too hazy to be recognised, that may even be the purpose. Though nothing supposed she was hacked,it was even written on her profile that she quit,but Spaniel Collector had written that.Except the visit log,showing her stealing the pups,but since so many visited her after she send out and SOS,it wasn't accessible further than 1 hour after it was all stolen. The shared acc with Jason's terrible fate Unloved Lady then retreated to another acc,one shared with a boy called Jason,and VIP5. She stated that in her hacked acc's GB,though it was deleted by the hacker.On this other acc,she renovated it, retrieved the few savable pups from her hacked main acc,and getting a lotta gifts and support from others, including me, who reported her (Spaniel Collector,not Unloved Lady) with photos as proof to Youxin by email,though they ignored it. She then made a very suspicious deal with the hacker:She asked for one of her dogs to mate with Lady.It seems that it was then that Spaniel Collector changed her name from New Hacker to Spaniel Collector.What made this suspiscious is not that Spaniel Collector agreed,but that she even added that she could have all the pups they had. Because a hacker like her would only do something like that if there's something to gain in it.And she didn't have anything to gain there:no pups,nothing...and another person would surely accept to have their pup mate with Lady and that Spaniel Collector get all their pups,just being contempt with the "honour" of having their pup mate with the only 100% spaniel on the game,and the possibility of them having twins and them then getting one of the twins. Since no-one was happy with her stealing it,Unloved Lady then said that if anyone hurt or even said a tiny mean thing to her,she would litterally kill them,since Spaniel Collector had said that if anyone did,she would quit,then abandoning Lady.Of course,Unloved Lady wasn't stupid enough to think Spaniel Collector only had one acc,but was sure she would really quit.Of course,I wasn't too happy with this,especially that for Spaniel Collector not to quit,she had to be given gifts litterally every day,and tons of other stuff to exploit those around her.But for me,this was all wrong.Why would she quit that acc?!?She had all she wanted:stupid slaves that gave her all she wanted,really valuable stolen pups,tons of coins(origins from her thieving and exploiting)and bones too(from the same origins as her coins),a huge house,and lovely valuable costly furniture and decorations.She would never quit. So I challenged her(ask Gingerpool or Unloved Lady,now called Manda Panda).Said she was lying and would never quit.That she was exploiting them.That she should stop.That she was just so stupid,exploitive,and egoist.And also screamed all the swear words I knew at her(all this by message).She allerted Unloved Lady and told her "Make Cute Catgirl shut up or I'll quit because of her!" or something of that type.And suddenly Unloved Lady,Gingerpool,and tons of other people were mad at me.I told them that I didn't care,and that she wasn't gonna quit anyway.I continued,and she pretended to quit for about...5 hours maximum,then suddenly came back and hacked Unloved Lady's shared acc with Jason.Stole almost everything again,but this time Unloved Lady went to another VIP acc,made a storage acc,renamed herself Lozza,but this time managed to save a maximum of pups from her other acc. I was all like "I told you" "she was planning that from the start" "A hacker never does nothing without a personal gain in it" and all that,but,unable to accept that she was oh-so-wrong and that I had been oh-so-right,she just shut it and had been ignoring my every message ever since.And Gingerpool blacklisted me saying "you've done enough damage as it is".She did so before Spaniel Collector came back and hacked Unloved Lady again.I told her so with my 2nd acc but she just ignored me totally too.Then I went like all "I wasn't fooled by you" and stuff to Spaniel Collector.We got into a "cyberfight" and ended up blacklisting each other. As for her shared acc with Jason,nothing much happened to it.The name "QUIT" ,supposedely changed to that by Spaniel Collector,stayed untill recenltly.Though Lozza put one last message on her shared acc's profile: "Jason,we got hacked!!!"...her new accs,Lozza and Lozza 2,were written on her GB as her new accs,but,as with Jason's acc on her main acc's GB,it was deleted.But it stayed much longer,at least a week,as the one with Jason's acc only stayed about a day,perhaps even less,I only knew coz,since I was concerned,I visited her often,and Sirius wasn't my BF yet,so I didn't have anyone to visit about every ten minutes(seriously...still LOL). Other info about Lozza (later) On her new acc,I think she shared that one with Jason too,or gave him access to it,but it never got hacked. She got tons of spaniels and bulls and other pups,bought tons of bones,hoping to get another 100% spaniel or another cute and oh-so-rare pup,but she didn't.Though she bought tons of other bone-bought stuff(furniture, decorations,clothings)and entered the contest at least once. She also "asked" for bones,saying she needed more,though I totally doubt it. Here's the list of all the names she's ever had: # Loved Lady # Flying Angel # Angel with Broken Wings # Unloved Lady # "Unloved Fucker" ◀Name given to her by Spaniel Collector on her hacked acc,not her own change. # "QUIT" ◀Name given to her by Spaniel Collector on her hacked acc,not her own change(again). # Lozza # Queenie # Manda Panda # "Jemma Wild" ◀Jemma Wild seems to have aquired her hacked main acc,dunno exactly how or why,I doubt very much that Jemma is Unloved Lady,perhaps they're friends and Unloved Lady gave her that acc,considering that she has a lotta them. I'm not sure about this,but her pups only seem to be stolen from Unloved Lady and Jemma Wild(her spaniel on her shared acc with KILL NZUM called Prince,used to be on her main acc).Referring to what Jemma told me,she made a storage acc and put Prince in it,and maximum an hour later it had been stolen by Spaniel Collector.It doesn't seem a coincidence...I don't see any plot or anything there could be...or why it was that particular spaniel from that particular person...I dunno anything... Her BF,KILL NZUM She's recently become GFs with KILL NZUM,a hacker that tguhdcygefyuedhwjhzum,one of my old besties that then betrayed me,and hacks all the accs she has,pretending that she quit,she finds every one of her accs,and hacks them.Actually,Nzum recently had the idea of making a male acc(see Carolina in my besties for more info about what happened with Nzum),and recently seems to have quit,but it may also be KILL NZUM that tracked her down and hacked her...she stated that to Dancella not long ago...but that was before she said she quit...and before that she had said she was quitting,but then came back,and when I asked her why,she refused to tell me,saying she didn't really want to talk about that...she couhhhld have just given up being hacked and quitted...no idea...there's also this new player that says she's been hacked about 100 times...could be her...dunno...but I do know that KILL NZUM's real name is Joseph.He never settles in an acc except hacked ones,which he checks on now and then ... Why she's a supposed hacker(this is interesting for those inquiring on hackers) Well,a real hacker,to begin with,would have hacked into the database.But I've observed that when she hacks an acc,she steals pups by addopting them.But,if you have access to the database,you can litterally make a pup "transfer" directly to your house.Just like that.So,as most hackers,she must just hack accs...but then,how does she find accs with spaniels like that???AND WHY DIDN'T SHE HACK ME AFTER ALL I SAID TO HER?!?!?!?!?! Perhaps she has a shortcut to the another's acc...but it only works sometimes...perhaps she lost access or forgot how to...or it doesn't work when you blacklisted them...but that's not coherant... Unloved Lady was easy to find,with the notification at the top of the screen,with her house number and name.But for Jemma Wild's storage acc...she might not have even given it a name...but that's perhaps it...she chooses easy targets so as to stay besties with some that think she isn't a hacker,since that'll make her lay low. There's also the idea that she may be Nanci,since she's her bestie and is in her family...and some girl has messaged her that she was Spaniel Collector once...and it could be true...not so sure... Category:Hacker gossip and strange plots